


Anu Bhratra

by Shrotibha



Category: A - Fandom, Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Character - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrotibha/pseuds/Shrotibha
Summary: What if Baahu had an elder sister?? one who wasn't away, who wasn't brought up by Sivagami, one who ruled Mayanagri, one who was magical, one who was Baahu's protector , one who gave him the name Amarendra????? and what now that she is back will she be able to protect her brother or fall prey to the conspiracies surrounding Maheeshmati????
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts), [thelonewolfwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [queenofmahishmati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/gifts).

Prologue

It was night time thunder was rolling in the dark melancholy sky while rain pounded on earth. 

"A..aah , aah", screams of a woman were echoing of the walls of a bedroom as, she lay on the bed writhing in pain. This was Queen Amaradevi of Mahishmati and beloved wife of the late king Vikramdeva and mother of a beautiful baby girl of five years Princess Shreyantara, who sat by her mother as she went through the severe pain of giving birth, determined to push the baby out even if the midwives knew that either she'll die giving birth or they both will die. As the princess saw her mother go through the pain she felt tears, well up in her own eyes it was like seeing her dad die she remembered each and every detail of the day her uncle Bijjaldeva had hacked her father to death she remembered, her father's lifeless eyes staring up at her with pain of betrayal and hurt shining in them she remembered ,her mother falling on her knees sobbing she remembered, being threatened to not open her mouth or her brother who was in her mother's womb would be poisoned which meant she'll loose both of them but shutting her mouth didn't help there on bed lay her mother today sweat dripping of her forehead poisoned trying to bring her brother to life she knew her mother won't live the moment she held her hand she could feel her magic breaking away but her ears and mind were alert as she heard her mother say " d...dear lo..ook after your brother f...for me and y..our father , pro....promise me to protect him al..ways " and she nodded at that moment her mother's hand went limp as, a piercing cry broke through the pounding rain and the rolling thunder. She immediately looked up to see the midwives wrapping her new born brother , one born against all odds , born after fighting the lines of fate and a single teardrop left her eye as she realised that both of them were orphans as she realised her brother didn't get any time with their parents. As soon as she took him from the midwives she smiled with tears in her eyes looking at the angelic face of her brother and committing it to her memory, for she knew he'll grow without her maybe, not knowing he had a sister if the people had her way but she wasn't named Shreyantara for anything, she'll keep contact and eyes on him always she immediately ,pulled two marble cubes and put the baby's blood on them they glowed before floating in air and she enclosed the cubes in her palm. She then turned around to look at her brother, smiled before speaking "Amarendra" for to her, he will live for years and years to come she'll protect him and become his sheild always this was her promise to herself and her brother asleep her arms. Then a daasi came to take him to her Badi maa Sivagami who named him Baahubali .

and this was how AMARENDRA BAAHUBALI was born unaware he had a sister who will protect him, love him, and become a legend in the history of sisters........

Princess Shreyantara


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @Nifflers_and_Crookshanks. My humble gift to you in Return Of the beautiful literary piece you gave me today. I don't know if you will like it or not but it's from a friend to a friend. I'm not very good with feelings so yeah......

25 years later.... 

The wind blows softly providing all a much needed relief from the stifling heat of the sun during summers in Mahishmati.  
And I reached the palace where a few gained, a few lost and a few who are still there, where I left them. I'm fate someone you think who is cruel, but am not I simply do as I have been given written instructions to do so.... Today I bring you to the palace of Mahishmati, a place where I have been at my most cruel, destroyed a family, but it was bound to happen.   
"What is that?", you may ask well I orphaned two children, I separated them for ten years. I separated a five year old girl from her one day old brother, just after she lost her parents to me and Destiny, my wife you see. It was all for their good, I knew that her brother would be safe till his preteens in the arms of the Queenmother Sivagami Devi but after that, No. So I separated them the elder child grew up with her grandmother learning war and battle strategies, controlling her vish because you see the princess wasn't what she seemed she was a vishkanya with poison so potent that it could saturate the air, around you if she allowed and kill thousands of lackhs of people in a single breath or make them unconscious. But that wasn't the only thing to know about yuvrani Shreyantara, nope she was a warrior who fought with strength and serenity, keeping her calm where seasoned warriors fail to do so, with a sense of justice and right fullness so strong it was unparalleled but as much as she loved justice, she hated lies, injustice, and her uncle Bijjaldeva her parents murders, the man who snuffed out her father's fire. But all this skill and prowess in battles and vedas did not come without pain, for we all know, "no pain, no gain", I tested her again and again, time to time, to make sure she is able enough to to take care of her brother.   
If her skills were not enough her magic and beauty would be. Green eyes as sharp as the blade of her late mother's sword, black hair dark as night and more luscious than a lion's mane hung down her back, in rippling waves. Cocoa skin that glowed bright, pink bow shaped lips and a straight nose. Her magic compelling men to fall on their knees with a look, a staff in hand to symbolise her position in the court as the dandnayika goddess of justice on earth. She returned when she was 15 , to Mahishmati and took the position of the dandnayika.  
Her love for her brother surpasses all, even her love for life for she says," if I can give my life for him, do not think I'll hesitate to take your life to ensure my brothers safety", Her brother Amarendra baahubali named so by her, her student and her brother. The only one she taught her tricks and techniques to. A boy now a man who is like the god of war, symbolism of justice and a king for the people. The crown prince since the war with Kalakeya's.   
Dark hazel brown eyes so deep you can drown in them which glow like deepams. Russet colored skin so smoothly carved with abs and hard contours, it's as if the gods themselves made him, long,lucsious, thick, curly, and dark as night like the water in oceans. The embodiment of kindness, empathy, sympathy, intellect, calmness, peace and tranquility. He is like lava simmering but if busted or angered then causes devastation so vast, even I shiver thinking of it. His love is Akka, his life is her, he loves his mother too just like his Akka for when she is there, injury can't even touch him. He is should for his people, but she is his shield.......   
As I stop I see night has befallen I sigh and am about to move when I hear someone singing. The voice coming from the royal chambers , the crown prince's chambers as I peek in the room my heart warms and is on the verge of melting their on the swing is the soon to be Maharaj, his head on his sister's lap as she lulled him to sleep.....   
"neend nagar ka, sapna batohe,   
Dhoonde re palko ki chaiyya,   
Chanda ki chadar tarre bichona,   
Komal si badali ki shaiyaa"  
Ah I smile Queen amravati's song for her kids.  
This peace will stay for am here to change everything but their peace for they have given what they had and now I can't take anything from these two, except for each other but am not that cruel...there peace will stay only a few will be loosing their peace.. And maybe sleep as well...   
Hahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> the title means little brother


End file.
